


Wasn't it obvious?

by xxDreamy



Series: Malec Flufftober 2019 [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Coffee Shops, Coworkers - Freeform, Flufftober 2019, From a trope: have you heard that x just married someone? Yeah it's me, M/M, Magnus is that guy everyone wants, Malec is too obvious but Lydia and Raj didn't notice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDreamy/pseuds/xxDreamy
Summary: Everyone carries a torch for Magnus, including Raj and Lydia. When they figure out their coworker got married... well, they inform the only person that wouldn't know about it either. Or would he?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Flufftober 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501343
Comments: 16
Kudos: 244





	Wasn't it obvious?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone <3
> 
> I'm sorry for this mess, my life is really crazy right now and I don't know when I will be able to finish flufftober but I hope I will. However, I have few fics written and I am about to post them because I don't want to waste them.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this short one! <3
> 
> D.

Alec enters the coffee shop, still tortured by this unsettling feeling. Why did his coworkers want to meet up at Saturday morning? They almost never talk at work. He notices Lydia and Raj sitting in the corner of the room, fresh coffees already on the table.

“Hey, Alec”, Raj greets him enthusiastically, motioning for the free chair in front of them. Lydia nods her head at him, a small smile present on her lips.

“Hey, did something happen?”, he asks them straightaway, not beating around the bush.

“Look”, Raj says quietly, leaning into Alec’s space conspiratorially. “We heard something yesterday”, he confesses, his eyes wide open with excitement. Alec lifts his brows at him, looking at Lydia from the corner of his eye.

“What is that?”, he prompts them, getting irritated by their mysterious behaviour which made him wake up too early and deprived him of his well-deserved rest.

“We heard Maia and Magnus talk yesterday”, Lydia explains, playing with her fingers.

“And?”, Alec asks slowly, not understanding the point of this whole conversation.

“We figured you didn’t know either”, Lydia tells him, an excited tone audible in her voice.

“Know about what?”, he sighs, not hiding how tired he is of this charade.

“Magnus got _married _last weekend”, Raj almost shouts, the disbelief present on his features. Alec opens his mouth, too shocked to utter a word. “Could you imagine?”, Raj looks around like he is checking if someone listens to their conversation.

“Well, yeah”, Alec starts but is interrupted by Lydia.

“Did you know?”, she stares at him with betrayed eyes.

“Yeah, it was me”, he mumbles loud enough for them to hear and they both erupt into laughter. “What?”, he frowns.

“Yeah, man, good joke”, his coworker says, wiping the small tears that stroll down his cheeks.

“It’s _Magnus Bane_”, Lydia points out. “We all wish we could be that someone”, she sighs dreamily, looking at the ceiling in silence.

“But it _was_ me”, Alec argues, wide-eyed. How could anyone miss the way they acted at work for this whole time or the new addition in shape of gleaming gold rings?

“I think it’s time to stop having a crush on this certain coworker”, Raj advises him on it.

“Well, good idea, I prefer my husband all to myself”, he tells him, a little jealous.

“You’re hilarious, Alec”, Lydia laughs quietly. “If I didn’t know better, I would actually believe you”, she admits, nodding her head to prove a point. He opens his mouth to say something but decides against it, it seems pretty pointless at this moment.

“Oh, look”, Raj whispers, motioning at the door which Alec can’t see because, _of course_, he sits with his back to it. Lydia leans closer to his colleague and smiles widely.

“It’s Magnus, he’s looking around the coffee shop. We can ask _him_”, she murmurs to their ears only. Alec can pinpoint the exact moment their eyes go wide and he assumes Magnus is heading their way. Not even a second later he feels soft lips pressing against his cheek and someone settling on the chair next to his.

“Hi, sorry to interrupt but I need to kidnap him”, he says happily with this confident tone in his voice. Lydia chokes on her coffee and Raj just sits there, mouth wide open. “Are you okay?”, he asks, a little worried, and Alec catches his hand in his.

“You know what? It was lovely, thank you”, he tells them, pulling Magnus from his sit.

“But Alexander”, Magnus starts, his eyes still glued to their colleagues.

“I’ll explain later”, he whispers, dragging Magnus out of the place. He risks only one glance before he pushes his husband behind the door. Lydia and Raj are still sitting there, completely dumbfounded, staring at them.

Okay, maybe they weren’t _this_ obvious at work.


End file.
